Pretend I Am Him
by Aly-Cat101
Summary: Hermione attends to make Ron jealous by going out with Draco, But what happens when Draco takes control of his options Leaving Hermione scarred. RATED 4 LATER CHAPTERS which will be censored . RON X HERMIONE. OOCness.
1. Plans Of Future Regrets

Oh la la, I'm making a new story for Ron x Hermione fans xD  
**Hermione's wishes to make Ron jealous by going out with Draco Malfoy** _(I know, it's been done before but I can't resist)  
_**But what happens when Draco takes control of his options. . . when Hermione is left scarred from the situation !  
**Oooh I bet you are excited now xD Rated for later chapters ;) oooh clues clues clues...

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR THESE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Hermione growled into the regal arm chair as she peaked at Lavender and _Won Won_, snogging their faces off. Harry took a glimpse of where she was glaring at and then looked back at her with a skeptical stare. Hermione felt her expression was an unpleasant one. She was unsure if it was removable. Hermione tried her best to atleast change the emotion. She was very unsucessful. The image of Ron and Lavender had been plastered into her mind.

_Coward_. She thought scronfully. A bad taste had been created in her mouth as she kept thinking about the two.

"I have to. . . do. . . things !" Hermione accused as she sat up from her place. Harry just continued to eye her the suspicious stare. Ron managed to tear away from Lavender's lips.

"Hermione !" Ron called after her as Hermione grabbed her books and shoved them into her bag. Lavender crossed her arms and glared at Ron who was running up to the bushy hair girl. Hermione sighed loudly as Ron stood infront of her.

"What is it, Ronald ?" Hermione hissed. Ron handed her a notebook.

"Your notes." He answered simply. Hermione's teeth gritted as she was praying that Ron was coming up to her to apologize for kissing another girl while he had her heart at his grasp.

"Right. . ." Hermione took hold of her charms homework and put it in her bag.

"Thanks again." Ron grinned widely. Hermione glared. _Don't you smile at me. . . Go give your grins to your stupid girlfriend_. Hermione wished to say and point rashly at Lavender, Then run out of the room in tears. Instead, She returned a fake smile.

"Right, Right. I think Lavender's lips are getting cold." Hermione warned grudgingly. Ron then frowned.

"Don't be like that. . ." Ron whispered.

"Be like what ? I'm just saying." Hermione crossed her arms.

"_You know_ I don't like her." Ron purred. Hermione felt a heat grow in her cheeks. _Go purr to Lav Lav._

"Hm, Could of fooled me." Hermione snapped quietly. A scent of butterscotch filled Hermione's nostrils. The scent of Lavender's lipgloss that felt like a slap across the face as it came from Ron.

"Don't worry about it." Ron whispered.

"I'm not worrying about anything. I don't care what you do with her." Hermione went to turn for the door, and be on her way, hoping Ron would do the same in the opposite direction. Ron caught hold of her wrist.

"Hermione, I know you better then that." Ron pulled her closer. Hermione still glowered at him. _He's such a tease, infront of everyone too, Ugh, He's such a prat._ Hermione thought.

"_WON WON_." Lavender sang. Hermione snatched her wrist out of Ron's grasp. A grim glare in return. Ron frowned, sadly.

"Have fun." Hermione growled, avoiding his gaze of pity. Then left the common room.

* * *

I_ hate Ron Weasley. Such a fool. No, I'm the fool. The fool to fall for him of all people. I hate him. I hate everything about him. His red head. His clear blues eyes that capture my breath. His lightly gold dusted freckles. How he can't get through one piece of homework without my help. He doesn't deserve the space in my head. Ugh, I know, even right now I'm lying. If I really hated Ron I wouldn't give a damn if Ron snogged Lavender all bloody day. I don't hate Ron, It's quite the opposite. It's not like he cares about me though, So why am I inlove with someone so unconsiderate. Making me green with envy. Envious of Lavender Brown !  
Jealous of someone who can't even answer a question when called on. What does Ron even see in her ? What does she have that I don't ?! Great, I sound so cliche. Maybe he likes her because her hair is straight and her eyelashes are thick and long. Maybe, he likes her for the curves that seem like the hills in Italy, Or possibly, Lavender could be deep . . . have more depth than I. Maybe, have something in common with Ron. Well, None of that matters. I could think of this for hours, weeks, months, years. . . It's not going to change my feelings of jealousy. I remember when Ron was jealous of Krum. Thinking of that now, makes me smitten. But. . . He wouldn't even care if Krum came back now and took me to himself. . . would he ?_

_I got it ! It's perfect. All I have to do is make Ron jealous. If Ron sees me in the arms of another man and is envious then that must mean he likes me ! Brilliant._

So, Hermione had came up with a plan. A jump in her step was created as she felt powerful.

_But who. . . who would be willing to do it ?_ Hermione asked herself as she stepped outside and stared at all the possible choosers.

_Obviously, Not Harry_. Hermione agreed with her conscious on that one.

_Harry is my best friend, Plus there was a chance of him saying no and telling Ron, and of course I'd have to confess to Harry that I love Ron._ Hermione shuddered at the idea.

_Besides, Ginny would kill me_. Hermione thought.

_Well, I need to pick someone. Someone Ron would never ever approve of_. Hermione grinned to herself as she imagined Ron scowling. Hermione looked around and caught glance with McLaggen.

_Ew, No way_. Hermione cringed as McLaggen winked at her. Bringing back horrible christmas memories.

_Although Ron would not approve, I might as well choose someone who won't take advantage of the situation_. Hermione nodded as she continued down the path.

_Who. . . who. . . _Hermione kept searching. Hermione's eyes sparkled then at the perfect choice. Pale gray eyes. Light blond hair. A smirk painted across his face. _Draco Malfoy_.

_Perfection_. Hermione winced. Dating Draco didn't seem so lovely to her reputation. But, Ron wouldn't be able to stand it and Draco would never take advantage of the situation. Plus, Malfoy would be pleased with himself to get under Ron's skin.

"Malfoy." Hermione strutted over to the group. Malfoy looked up. His nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Ooh, Look boys. It's the Mudblood." Draco annouced. Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to let it go.

"Right. . . I need to talk to you." Hermione muttered.

"Where is your mates at now, Granger ?" Malfoy asked.

"Harry gone as Dumbledore's pet and your husband snogging Lavender ?" Malfoy laughed loudly and his friends joined in with snickers. Hermione chewed on her lip scornfully.

"Look, I need to talk to you." Hermione repeated.

"Alright, then. . . _talk_." Draco sneered as he crossed his arms. More giggles from his crew. Hermione sighed.

". . . _alone_." Before he could protest Hermione grabbed his arm and tugged him far away. Under a large tree. As Hermione let him go, Draco quickly wiped his robes as if touching him was filthy.

"Sheesh, What is it ?" Malfoy asked angerily. Hermione crossed her arms.

"I need you." She said it so simply. Malfoy's pupils shrank into beads and a shade of pink glowed off his face. Hermione scoffed.

"Not like that, you git." Hermione slapped his forearm as if to scold him.

"Well, whatever you need me for isn't going to help if you call me a _git._ Mudblood." Malfoy glowered down at her then rubbed his arm.

"This is going to sound stupid. . . " Hermione said and then avoided his eye contact.

"Everything sounds stupid when _you _say it." Malfoy spat harshly.

"Look, I need you to date me." Hermione whispered rashly. Malfoy's expression changed quickly.

"You want me to. . . what ?!" Malfoy stammered.

"Not want. . . I need you to." Hermione pouted.

"Why _need_ ?" Malfoy questioned, a little dumb strucked. Hermione sighed.

"I. . . I need to make Ron jealous . . . So I thought why not date someone Ron hates ?" Hermione stated.

"As much as I would love to see Weasley cringe in jealousy, I have a reputation to cherish. . . Won't be dating any Mudbloods"

"Please, Mal-. . . . Draco." Hermione frowned. Malfoy stared at her for a long while. Hermione kept her puppy eyes solid.

"Cork it with the pleading eyes, Granger." Malfoy crossed his arms and avoided her gaze. Hermione's head fell in defeat. Now, he might even tell everyone that she begged him to go out with her, was her fear.

" I'll do it." Malfoy whispered, and a slight blush shined on his cheeks. Hermione's smile emerged easily.

"Thank you so much, Malfoy!" She clapped her hands together in a cheery tune. Malfoy turned back to her then.

"But we do things my way or no way !" Draco commanded as he pointed his finger to her nose.

"What do you mean ?" Hermione tilted her head and glanced as he retrieved his finger.

"Oh, Look. I finally stumped the know-it-all. Well, I mean if I say hold my hand you do it. If I grab your waist you can't complain. If I kiss you. . . you kiss back." Finally, Draco smirked and a wink in his eye startled Hermione.

"_I-Er_- NO! That's completely absurd !" Hermione stomped her foot into the dirt.

"I'm the one making sacirfices here, Granger." Malfoy tied his arms together, still smug in his expression. He was the one with the upper hand of the situation now.

"You don't do what I say or you can find someone else." At this, Hermione's head dropped, She was wrong about him not taking advantage of the situation.

"This is so wrong." Hermione murmured. Malfoy held out his hand.

"Deal or no deal ?" Malfoy asked simply. Hermione wished to slap his pale hand away. . . But what other options did she have besides Malfoy ? Hermione hesistated but grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.

"Fine. . ." Hermione grumbled.

"This should be interesting." Malfoy admitted then intertwined his fingers in hers slowly.

"I feel like I just made a deal with the devil. . ." Hermione muttered, ashamed.

"Oh, shut up. You're the one making the deals." Malfoy shouted.

"My soul. . ." She whispered, dramatically.

"If were going to do this right you can't call me _Malfoy_ anymore." Draco demanded. Hermione glared.

"Then you can't call me_ Granger_ or _Mudblood _or any mean insults." Hermione said, still didn't notice their hands were still together.

"Whatever you say, _Honey_." Draco laughed dimly.

"Just stick with Hermione." Hermione growled.

"Look, _Hermione_. If you can't get use to nicknames then how do you attend to make Weasley jealous." Malfoy left his free hand to his waist. This question did not occur to her earlier thoughts when she chose Malfoy.

". . . Good point." Hermione said, but not easily.

"Now, Do I have to march around school with your hand in mine or should we just meet up at lunch ?" Malfoy asked, boredly.

"Lunch, would be better. But how are we going to show were going out ?" Hermione asked.

"You'll find out at lunch." Malfoy smirked evily.

"I have a bad feeling about this. . ." She muttered to herself.

"I'll see you, Grang- Hermione." Malfoy corrected but his lips seemed to not fit so well against this new label.

"Right, Right." Hermione turned and left back to the common room. The jump in her step seemed to dim as for she had no idea what Draco had planned. . .

**OH MY WHAT DOES DRACO HAVE PLANNED ?! Oh wait... I already know! BUT YOU DON'T ! Don't you just hate cliffhangers ?!**** HAHAHA. SO,**

**_ REVIEW_ **

**and you can know too !**


	2. Rules Of Waist Grabs

**Hermione is out of character, But I try to keep her in character as much as I can, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm no novelist at this.**

**ENJOY, I will not complete this story unless I get REVIEWS, GAWSH is it so much trouble to say **

**"I LIKED IT :D" ?**

**OR**

**"AH MY GAWD, IT SUCKED. D: " ?**

* * *

"Time for lunch." Harry annouced to himself as he set down his watch. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Ready to go, Hermione ?" Harry asked as he sat up from his chair.

"Er. . . We don't have to rush in just yet do we ?" Hermione asked as her hands clamped down to the desk. Ron came towards Harry and put a friendly arm around him.

"Why wait, I'm starving ?" Ron asked.

"I bet with all that lip work." Harry teased. Hermione's eyes slowly scrolled away from the conversation.

"Ha.Ha. You're so hilarious." Ron shoved him lightly as he answered dryly.  
"So, you coming, Hermione ?" Harry asked.

"Er. . ." She mumbled. I can't back out now. . . But if I don't then who knows what Malfoy has planned. Well. . . I won't know unless I go and see. . . This is all to get Ron jealous.

"Hermione, are you still mad at me ?" Ron asked quietly. At this point, Harry decided to give the two some privacy. He left them to get his stomach filled.

"I'm not mad about anything." Hermione lied through her teeth as she turned away from him.

"Hermione. . ." Ron said.

"Let's just get going." Hermione stood up and headed to the door without waiting for Ron, But he managed to catch up with her.

"Would you slow down ?" Ron whined as he jogged to keep up with Hermione as they entered the dining.

"Thought you said you were hungry . . ." Hermione ignored his question.

"You're just racing to the table so we don't have to talk." Ron informed.

"Talk ? About what ?" Hermione acted clueless.

"You're so stubborn." Ron grumbled as he took a seat next to Harry. Harry's hopeful eyes changed as he heard Ron's last comment. A tap on Hermione's shoulder alerted her why she shouldn't of hurried.

"Hermione." A familiar voice, but it was a lot softer.Hermione bit her lip then turned around to see Malfoy.

"Mal-. . . Draco." Hermione said, uneasily. Ron looked up at the name. Then scowled.

"What do you want, Malfoy ?" Ron growled.

"I don't think I was talking to you, Weasley." Malfoy shot back harshly. Harry frowned with Ron.

"I don't care, Answer me!" Ron demanded, his hand wrapping tighter around his fork as if it was his weapon.

"If you must know, I'm here for my Hermione." Malfoy then twisted his gaze to Hermione. Hermione swallowed at how loud he said his sentence. She blushed, automatically.

"Your Hermione, What do you mean ?!" Ron shot up from his chair as he screamed.

"What do I have to spell it out for you ?" Malfoy barked as he took Hermione's waist. His fingers sliding around the band of her skirt. Hermione squeaked in fear silently.

"Hey, keep your paws off her !" Ron growled as he created fists.

"I don't think you can give me any right on what I or Hermione do." Malfoy turned around swiftly, taking Hermione with him.

"Hermione !" Ron called after her. Although, Hermione felt a little pained by the sorrow in his tone, she couldn't erase her smirk. Ron was jealous. Malfoy did a fantastic job. Although, his hand lingering around her waist was beginning to burn against her fabric. As soon as they made it out of the dining room. . . Hermione smacked Malfoy's hand off of her.

"Good job." She congratulated and brushed off her robes. Draco caught onto his hand and rubbed where she had scolded him.

"I was expecting worse." Hermione said in relief. Draco let his hand fall to his side.

"What, you thought I was going to push you down onto the table and snog you til you were desperate for air ?" Draco asked with a slight smirk emerge in his lips. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for that lovely image." Hermione replied sarcasticly as she was disgusted by the thought.

"Don't worry, we can reanact it for tomorrow's lunch." Draco teased.

"Don't count on it." Hermione grumbled.

"So, what ? We're finished ? I don't have to pretend to love a Mudblood anymore ?" Malfoy asked, hopefully. Hermione scowled viciously. That insult was really getting to her.

"Unfortunately, no. I don't know if we made it clear to everyone that I'm taken by you." Hermione mumbled as she was in deep thought.

"Well, It's sort of hard to act when you were silent the whole time. Hardly seemed real !" Draco hissed as he gazed down at her.

"Sorry, but I just got. . . caught up in the moment of it." Hermione placed her forehead in the palm of her left hand.

"Fine, Next time you could try speaking. I'm not a ventrilquist." Draco crossed his arms, boredly.

"Although, I wouldn't mind putting my hand near your back side." Draco grinned evily. Hermione's face turned a crimson and her hand left her view to see Draco's expression.

"PERVERT !" Hermione summarized in a scream and made tight fists, ready to break his jaw.

"Calm down, Granger. I'm your boyfriend. I'm permitted to say those things." Draco yawned, Hermione didn't seem like quite a threat anymore since he seemed to tower over her in height.

"Not my real boyfriend, so just say those things infront of people." Hermione murmured and found it strange the way the sentence sounded.

"Right. . . well. . . now what ?" Draco asked.

"Well, I don't know how I'm going to back in there. You should of waited until after lunch." Hermione growled.

"Not my problem, I can easily go back." Draco said.

"Good for you."

"I'll see you then." Draco replied.

"Right." Hermione muttered. Draco leaned and kissed her forehead. Hermione pushed him away, he hardly budged though.

"Mudblood." Draco said once again before he departed. Hermione crossed her arms and let out a frustrated sigh. Stupid Malfoy, It'll be worth it later. Ron will admit he is jealous. With that, Hermione was able to smile.

"Hermione." A familar voice called, in such a fierce tone. Hermione gulped as she saw Ron march angrily towards her. With Draco, still in sight, He went out of his way to ram his shoulder into Ron's. Hermione clenched her eyes closed as she didn't want to see a brawl begin. After a few seconds of silence, Hermione opened one eye then the other.Her hands started to fidget as she wondered what he would say to her. Ron prowled down the hall swiftly.  
Hermione had just noticed no one was around to see. No witnesses if Ron decided to murder her right then and there.

"Ron." She responded, nervously.

"What was that about ?" He jerked his thumb to the door, meaning earlier. He scowled so viciously. Hermione was frozen by his grim gaze. She finally managed to reply.

"Er. . ." Unfortunately, That wasn't the proper response Ron was looking for or Hermione wanted to give. His cheekbones tightened, eyebrows furrowed, nostrils flairing, teeth gritted, fists clenched, and of course,  
some heavy breathing. Anger could not be good for Ron's health. He did look cute when he was angered though, Hermione's opinion.

"It's none of your business." Hermione muttered. That, five word sentence made Ronald Weasley explode.

"None of my business. None of my business ?! It has everything to do with my business. What did he want ? Why was his hand on your waist ? Why didn't you stop him ? And why just a few seconds ago did he kiss your forehead and you SMILED"  
Ron pointed down to her as he finished his convulsions.

"First of all, It is none of your business. What I do is my choice and who I do it with is my choice also. Second of all, He only wanted to talk to me alone. Third, I don't know why his hand was on my waist. Fourth, I didn't really care so what would be the point if I made a scene over nothing ?" Hermione stated, but was not done her rant. Ron shook his head the whole list.

"You make a scene over nothing all the time, why stop now ?" Ron asked as he bared his teeth like an animal. Hermione was about to reply but as soon as she opened her mouth Ron interupted.

"And you don't care if anyone grabs you by the waist ?" Ron glowered.

"T-That's right. What's the big deal ?" Hermione stuttered.

"So, if I did. . ." Two of Ron's hands reached for Hermione's waist and grasped it firmly. Hermione gasped as Ron pulled her closer until both of their waist's collided.

"this," He squeezed a little tighter. Hermione could see the glow off her cheeks.

"You wouldn't care ? I could do this all day and you wouldn't think anything of it ?" Ron asked, still having a raged expression plastered to his face.

"That's different, you have a girlfriend." Hermione growled the last four words as if she was carving them into stone.

"So it'd be okay if Harry did this ?" Ron sneered. Hermione's expression changed by reflex.

"No, he's my-"

"He's your what ?" Ron asked. He caught her in the act. Hermione scowled. She didn't like defeat.

"So it does mean something." It wasn't a question.

"Ron, give it a rest." Hermione grumbled, but she wasn't budging away from the posistion, or his grasp around her waist.

"You didn't answer my last question either."

"Which one ?" Hermione huffed.

"Him. . . kissing you." Ron pushed the words out of his mouth. Hermione looked at Ron carefully. He looked so crushed. Hermione's lip jutted out. It was so sad to see him upset.

"It was only on the forehead." Hermione whispered. Seeing him in pain brought pain to herself.

"Right." Ron spat out harshly.

"Why do you even care ?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Because I'm your friend and all I'm trying to do is look out for you." He answered rashly.

"Friend. . . ?" Hermione whispered so quietly she was unsure he heard her voice break. Ron let her waist free and stepped back.

"I don't trust Malfoy." Ron replied.

"I don't want you get hurt." Ron muttered.

"I can take care of myself." Hermione answered, angerily.

"Doubt it." Ron answered.

"I have a better defense then you, Ronald." Hermione crossed her arms.

"You'll be apologizing to me later, Hermione. Wishing you listened to me." Ron grumbled.

"Don't count on it." Hermione snapped.

"I'm just-"

"Save it for, _Lav Lav_." Hermione screamed and then automatically, Hermione ran back to the corridor's.

* * *

**WE ALL HATE CLIFFY'S, seriously, you really have to review next time people, because I have like 10 people who don't review but they put this on story alert AND THAT MAKES ME EVEN MORE ANRGY THAN CLIFFY'S.**

**Sorry, if this one has typos and spelling grammars but I guess that's your punishment for not reviewing.  
If I don't get reviews I'm not finishing this. . . (Sorry in a bad mood today.)**

**Because like, I put alot of effort into these and all I'm asking is for a little itsy bitsy comment saying if it sucked or you liked it.**

**Kay, That's all for now. Hope you liked it, and sorry for complaining about reviews.**

**WILL NOT COMPLETE UNLESS I GET REVIEWS.**


	3. Dinner And A Show

_Mmkay, I think I owe everyone an apology about me complaining about reviews. ( I was so mean )  
I'm really sorry, I was having a bad day and then little things like one review and 14 story alerts so yeah. . . I'm sorry I was such a meanie !  
But the funny thing is it worked everyone started to review xD But I won't yell-type at you innocent little readers anymore :) yes, I said yell type. it's my word, but feel free to use it xD_

_DISCLAIMER : You know the drill, I ain't J.K ROWLING. I don't own anything except plot. You should know I ain't J.K, My writing is totally POOP compared xD_

* * *

**_Chapter Three : Dinner and A Show_**.

"Stupid Ron, grabbing my waist. He has a girlfriend, I wish Lavender saw that and gave him a beating! She's a git. . . They both are! They are perfect for each other!" Hermione grumbled and repeated the line under her breath. Hermione wasn't planning on leaving the dormitory. Hermione rather be prisoned in this room where Ron was forbidden to be by the rules of Hogwarts. She sat in her single bed, grumpily. Muttering her emotions with intelligent words tied in with distaste, Typical.

"Hermione." A certain Weasely called, but not the Weasely she had been hoping for. Ginny stepped in and peaked at her from behind the dresser, unsure if it was safe to come in. Only because an angry Hermione was never safe.

"Yes ?" Hermione snipped.

"Will you come down and eat ?" Ginny asked, irritated by Hermione's temper that did not lower.

"Not hungry, Thank you." Hermione answered and picked up her textbook, to look occupied.

"Well, Ron told me to tell you he is sorry for whatever he did to you." Ginny took a few steps closer to her bed.

"_Well_, You can tell Ronald if he really is sorry he shouldn't send his baby sister to give the message."

"Come on, Hermione. At least he is trying." Ginny replied, tiredly.

"He isn't trying hard enough." Hermione mumbled quietly. Ginny managed to hear that comment and let out a frustrated sigh.

"What would be_ trying hard enough_?" Ginny asked.

"Whisking you away on a white horse?" Ginny arched an eyebrow at her sarcastic remark. Gesturing her right hand making an invisable rainbow. Hermione glared.

"No. . . " Although, she wouldn't mind.

"Then tell me, so then I can make Ron do that for you." Ginny crossed her arms and bit her lip.

"Ginny, he has to want to do it. You can't just make him. Besides, if he does decide to do something than. . . he has to figure it out on his own." Hermione grunted with a light pout upon her rose coloured lips. Hermione tied her arms across her chest securely. Neither one of those estimations would come true. Ginny scowled.

"Hermione, this is_ Ron_ we're talking about. You know how complicated that sounded ?" Hermione ignored her. She just continued to sulk with her chin resting on her forearms, wrists resting on her knees.

"Please. Come down with me." Ginny whined. Batting her eyelashes widely and sticking out her bottom lip. Hermione's frown twisted into a distasteful smile.

"Fine, I'll come as long as you don't do that face ever again." Hermione stuck out her tongue. Ginny bounced silently in agreement.

"And I'm not talking to . . . Ronald." Hermione managed to get the name out of her mouth. Ginny nodded as if that part of the deal was obvious.

* * *

_This deal was not wagered as well as I thought it would be_. Hermione thought to herself as she glared down at her plate. Ginny was having a delightful conversation with Harry Potter and Hermione was left sitting beside Ronald Weasely. _I definetly should have thought this through_. Hermione picked up her fork and fiddled it around in the mashed potatos. Ron, on the other hand, was stuffing his face as usual. Every time he took a sip, his eyes would flicker to Hermione. Waiting for her to comment on his sloppy actions. Commanding him to chew and swallow. Hermione felt his eyes boar into her after his plate was spotless.

"_Not eating with Malfoy, I see_." Ron mumbled under his breath. Hermione gritted her teeth roughly. Her grip around the fork become tight.

_It was absolutely mortifying how that one little sentence irked me. He has the nerve to even say that right now. He is just as stubborn as I. As much as I am mad at Ron, I'd rather sit with him then that other git._ Hermione's back shifted to Ron's contact and she continued to stir her fork dimly. Ginny looked at Ron then Hermione, then back to Ron and shot him a evil glare. Ron flinched for a moment, but then scowled at her. He mouthed the word

"What ?" Ginny pointed her head to Hermione's directed. Ron's eyebrows furrowed deeper. Ginny's frown grew more frightening. Ron sighed.

" 'Mione, I-" Ron clenched her shoulder. Hermione tried to shake it off, but his grip was surprisingly solid.

"Hello Hermy Cakes." Malfoy said as he prowled from behind her, Leaning down and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"How is my little snoggiekins ?" He asked soothingly as he laid two soft kisses against her neck. Hermione watched his pale face dig into her throat, rather disturbed. Suddenly, a loud crash erupted and Malfoy lifted his head to see the commotion. Ron had whipped his plate (and a few neighbours) to the floor. Malfoy just perked his light eyebrows and smirked. Ron was standing over him. His glance switching to Hermione then Draco, then back to Hermione.

"R-Ron-" Hermione couldn't help herself, that dewy eyed gaze was just soul shattering. Her hands reached to him. All anger towards him had vanish like thin air. Draco captured her hand and pulled her back into his possession. Ron bit his lip in anger that Hermione could have sworn she saw a bit of blood burst through. Ron glared deeply at the two and stormed off.

"Mister Weasely, You clean up that mess you made!" Proffessor McGonagall barked. Ron stood in front of her. Ron managed to swear at her so loudly without even taking a glance to see who it was. Everyone in the room gasped as he stalked off, out of the Great Hall. McGonagall stared into space with a shocked expression, as if she had never been sworn to before.

"Wasn't that a pleasant show, Puppet ?" Draco murmured into Hermione's hair. Hermione closed her eyes so tightly.

_That was so unbearable. I can't believe it. It's all my fault._ Hermione stood up and Draco was still wrapped around her. Harry and Ginny watched in distress.

"I have to talk to him, I have to tell him that you and I are not-" Hermione was interrupted with a warm pressure on her lips. Her eyes shot open and Harry popped out of his seat but was unsure what to do. Ginny just stared in disbelief. Hermione budged out of the kiss.

"No, I got to find-"

"Hush"

"No, Ron-" Hermione croaked and tears began to slip off her bottom eye lids.

"I didn't want to hurt him." She accidentally screamed.

"_WON WON, COME BACK_ !" Lavender managed to spring out of her chair, a little late after the occurrence. Hermione's eyes opened quickly. Lavender Brown sprinted down until she was out of sight. Harry hid his eyes in his hand as he smacked his forehead. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"He'll be fine, he has Lavender." Draco said a little tauntingly. Hermione didn't realize it but she was sobbing from this remark.

"Come with me, baby. I'll clean you up." Malfoy grabbed her hand tightly and pulled her out of the Great Hall.

"To the prefect's bathroom." Draco said, with an impish grin on his pale face. Where his plan was finally starting to come into gear.

_**WHAT?! WHAT PLAN ?! I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER!! DAMN YOOOU CLIFF HANGER!!  
:D**_

_**Yeah, I hate those little buggers too. I'd appericate a review. All I get out of wasting my time writing silly fictions xD  
Please, will you review :) ?**_


	4. Advantages

* * *

Hermione wiped her eyes with tissue wads but still didn't manage to stop crying, or blubbering for that manor. Draco leaned against a fountain watching her carefully. A smirk painted on his face carefully. Hermione didn't put much thought to it. All her thoughts were directed to Ron. Also, what he and Lavender could be doing to get pay back on her. The thoughts of him only made it harder to stop sobbing. Draco started to laugh in a sly tone. Hermione turned down her cries to a lower volume. She was curious to why he found this amusing.

"Ironic, isn't it ?" Malfoy mumbled as he gazed at her harshly.

"He sees you with another man, yet he is still with Lavender. Without another thought about you." Draco spat. Hermione flinched as if he just shot her. It was painful enough.

"Get it through your head, He doesn't want you." Draco tried to convince her harshly. Hermione whimpered as she looked into the mirror and felt so much pity to herself.

"I thought you were a smart girl. . . Who knows just about everything." Draco took three long strides over to her.

"B-But. . . He looked so up. . ._upset_. . ." Hermione got the word out. Draco was just inches away from her face. Hermione stepped back, bumping into a poreclein sink.

"Well, he's probably not _upset_ now. . . Now that he can be with Lavender without thinking about how much it's hurting you. All alone. No one wanting to love you. No one to even care for you." Draco said, unashamed. His eyebrows narrowed with his sharp grin.

"No, I got H-Harry and my parents. . . They care about me. . ."

"Harry only wanted you to help him with homework. . . Your parents probably think of you as a freak, a repulsive. . . witch." Hermione's tears continued to flow as if each word was a knife plunging into her flesh. Shooting pains from every part of her body, mostly her heart.

Draco's arms lunged and pushed Hermione to the floor. Hermione collapsed to the floor. Feeling as if she was dust, so weak at this moment. Just crumbling to the tiles. Draco bent down and studied her face with a grin shining brightly. He picked up a curl from her hair. He toyed with it between his Fingers. His other hand pulling his green tie loose. Hermione tried to sit back up but with two fingers Malfoy managed to push her back down. The sink, that was still running, carried over Hermione's yelps. Draco pulled his tie out of his sweater and held it with both hands. Still grinning, he asked Hermione a question.

"Do you need someone to love you, _Dirty Blood_ ?" His grey eyes gleaming at her lifeless body. Hermione looked at him with such fear in her eyes. All the strength she had was used to shake her head with disagreement.

"N-No. No.No. No. NO! Malfoy you stay away from me." She begged then commanded. Draco snickered. He grabbed her wrists, while she managed to budge against him. His tie raveled against her wrists that had her veins visable from panic.  
Malfoy couldn't help but chuckle at her weak attempts. He brought her tied wrists to the pipe of the fountain. Quickly, Draco's hand were blurred but he made a tight knot against the cold pipe and Hermione's hands. Hermione screamed so loudly. Malfoy's hand back slashed against her face.

"Shut it. I'm doing you a favour now, aren't I ?" Malfoy barked with laughter. He stood up and turned on all the fountains, to drown out her screams. When he finished up, He bent back down to her face.

"It won't be so bad. . . maybe, if it makes you feel better. . . you could. . ._Pretend I am Him_." Draco laughed so loudly at his mocking. Hermione continued to scream and kick her legs to Draco's stomach. Malfoy's hands traced the waist line to her kilt.

"Let's begin then."

**_Sorry, it's short but. . . I don't know if I should upload the certain scene.  
Basically Draco Malfoy rapes Hermione Granger.  
If you want the rape scene I MIGHT upload it depending on the majority.  
There is more to the story it doesn't just end here. :)_**

**_So review and I will upload the new chapter !_**


	5. Lifeless

_I'm a slow reviewer. I appericate those who Personal Message me saying UPDATE!!  
I was even thinking about posting it today, but thanks for reminding me ! :D_

_Disclaimer : Yeah, I don't own any of these characters. I'm not wanting to be sued this Christmas. Not exactly a present I want on my WISH LIST. _

_Woot Woot. Here's the next chapter!!!! HURRAHH! I'm excited! Are you excited? Well you should be! Why? Well, Why not? It's a Ickle Ronnie-kins and Hermy cake Fic!  
And Draco is just deliciously evil in it! Where can you go wrong?! Maybe the raping. . . OH WELL! Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_Lifeless. Apathetic. Dull. Unimaginative_. Hermione Granger had chosen the selected words to describe her after the utterly tragic occurrence. She never felt so empty inside in her life. She literally was the living dead, or at least that has been the title she had received a week ago.

Hermione Granger had lost the spirit that had danced in her soul. The spirit that use to sparkle in her big eyes suddenly seemed to dim. What use to be of her everyday habits seemed to disappear also. Hermione would not eat around anyone. Hermione would not speak except for the casual nod and grunt. Ron Weasely seemed most disturbed by this. He never had seen her so shook up in all his years knowing the sweet girl. Hermione wouldn't look into his eyes. It almost seemed that Hermione's eye contact was cemented to the floor.

_Lifeless_, Yes, The word seemed very fitting at this moment. Hermione grabbed an old quill she was quite familiar with. She began to write in a peaceful motion. Homework used to be like another simple need to her, a task that needs to be handled just like eating meals. Hermione seemed to do it like a chore now. She used to enjoy diving into the pages of homework and writing excellent introductions. Lately, she didn't see the point in raising her hand anymore. She'd only answer if called. Harry and Ron both stopped asking her for help. It was a tough sacrifice, Especially for Ron. Considering Ron used to use the homework help as an excuse to spend nights together.

As Hermione continued her work, Lavender Brown and Parvati just happened to enter the dormitory. Hermione glanced up slowly. Lavender was in mid laugh but as she saw Hermione's pale, worn face it immediately came to a halt. She plastered smile faded and it turned into an irritated scowl.

"Come on, Vati." Lavender mumbled urgently to her copper skinned friend. Parvati just gawked at Hermione with pity in her eyes. Lavender then took force; she grabbed Parvati by the elbow and dragged her far away from Hermione. As the two vanished from Hermione's contact, she let out a silent sigh. Hermione was very pro to being silent. Hermione focused back to the page in front of her. She couldn't help but hear Lavender and Parvati chatter away.

"She's so annoying." Lavender groaned quietly. Hermione could still hear. She heard everything that had been uttered about her. It wasn't really a big surprise anymore.

"Lav, she might hear you." Parvati warned back.

"I don't care." Lavender protested although she whispered the reply.

"Maybe she will hear and then get it through her head she isn't the greatest witch alive." Lavender continued. Hermione grimaced at the parchment. She knew she wasn't the greatest witch alive. The greatest witch alive wouldn't have been so feeble, so stupid.

"Is she depressed because of Draco?" Parvati asked. Hermione wondered why they had to talk about her right now. They had all day to talk about her when she wasn't present. Maybe being silent affected her. Making her as transparent as the Invisibility Cloak.

"He probably dumped her a few weeks ago." Lavender laughed in a demonic rhythm. It reminded Hermione of one that physco-path laughter's. Hermione rose from her uncomfortable seat. She patted down her kilt to eliminate creases. She whirled her head around and shot the darkish look she could aim at the horrid woman.

_If it wasn't for you . . ._ _I'd be happy_. Hermione declared into her depths of one of her own enemies. Her conscious. Lavender stared at Hermione in fear. Hermione just shook her head in annoyance. She walked out of the dorm with her homework in her tight fist.

__

Hermione Granger entered the common room slowly. The first thing to appear in her glazed view was Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely racking their brains as they stared at their books with pure confusion. Ron looked as if he was killing his own brain cells. If this was the old Hermione, she would have laughed it off and sat between the two fools. The present Hermione couldn't force herself to prance along like everything was just dandy.

Nothing was dandy at this point. Hermione walked towards the boys and sat in the worn out arm chair. Ron's head perked up as he heard the couch make a soft rustle.

"Hey, Mione." He greeted carefully. Hermione couldn't stare into those blue eyes longer than a few seconds. Pleading for answers from questions that were never said.

"H-Hi," Hermione replied. It was the first thing she said today. Although, it was almost after hours. Her greeting softened Ron's face.

"How are you?" Ron asked, putting down his quill now. Harry even looked amazed. He stared at Hermione. She thought of how to answer. She was feeling worthless, stupid, fragile, nauseated, distressed, depressed, destroyed, invisible, extinct and a whole lot more demeaning feelings. She decided to do what she was currently doing. Lie.

"Fine."

Yes, even right now, Hermione Granger was lying. She didn't need to speak to even lie. She was keeping in a burden that was tearing her up inside. She had been raped and not a person but the villain and she knew.

"You sure?" Ron leaned in.

"I've never been better." Hermione said dully. Ron frowned and looked back down at his notes.

"So, um, Hermione," Harry stepped in. Harry felt a little bad for Ron. Ron and Hermione use to be so close. Harry even felt a little left out, but now Hermione just kept to herself and it was killing Ron.

"Are you going to the match tomorrow?" Harry asked, awkwardly. Hermione turned her stares to Harry.  
He smiled at her with hope.

"Err, who is playing?" She asked inwardly.

"Ravenclaw verse Slyterin," Harry answered. And with that answer, it only made her stomach lurch. One face came into mind. That face was Draco Malfoy. The face only made her remember the horrible night. She flinched at the memories. Like the whole scene just played inside her mind.

"I- I'm going to take a walk." She coughed out a heave. Hermione stood up and bumped into Ron's chest. Apparently, he stood up.

"I'll go with you."

"Ron, you. . . err. . .have homework." Hermione excused. Ron smirked at her statement. Hermione could bare his smile at her. All she wanted was him and she ruined so much trying to achieve something she never could reach. Hopeless. Just like trying to chase the sun or reach with moon without any technoligy.

"C'mon, 'Mione. You know I'm helpless when it comes to homework. I mean I haven't even wrote down another answer since half an hour ago, and I copied from Harry!" Ron broke out into warm laughter, as did Harry. The sound was too beautiful. Hermione couldn't hold her blank expression at this fact. She let out a soft giggle as she stared at his clear blue eyes.

"Honestly, Ronald. . ." She mused. Hermione then noticed she hasn't laughed in so long. It was a strange feeling upon her chest. Ron had such powers over her. Ron's smile softened. He was so happy to hear her laugh again, and the knowledge that he was the one to let her break out in laughter just made him feel so confident. Hermione stammered a cough and tried to contain a calm facade.

"Um, you could come . . . if you want." Hermione mumbled, hiding a blush within her fringe. Fiddling with her hands and examining her fingers. Ron's smile just widened in excitement. If it was a few months back, Ron would probably toss the offer away. But since Hermione has been so distant he needed to reap the situation.

"Yeah, yeah! Sounds good. Harry, you can live without me, right?" Ron asked, irrgently. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Like you were any help before." He muttered before looking back down to the piles of homework he had.

"Alright, er, let's go." Hermione mumbled inwardly and quickly turned in a spin with one foot. Harry looked back up to Ron and gave him a encouraging smirk. Ron's ginger eyebrows raised in embarassment and was quick to follow Hermione out of the common room.

* * *

It wasn't exactly a surprising that the two walked in silence. Hermione wished to break it but was unaware of what to say, for once. Ron kept his eyes on her the whole time. Hermione could feel the contact bore into and she would glance at him. He'd simply turn away or flicker his gaze to the ceiling.

"Er, How was your day?" Hermione asked out of detrimination to destroy the God damned awkward presence. Ron took the chance to turn back to Hermione. He smirked at the casual question.

"Fine. Lavender wouldn't leave me alone." Hermione was well aware but not well aware that Ron was getting irritated by her.

"Well, she's your girlfriend. I think she's suppose to be around you." Hermione teased but with hardly any amusement in her voice. Ron smirked down to her but the crooked smile didn't reach his eyes. A certain longing for someone else to be his girlfriend. Someone very close. Someone right beside him. Must the narrator state this any clearer? It's Hermione.  
But of course she doesn't have a clue. Just like every cliche story.

"Still. She's starting to choose what I wear on my days off! I mean I already have a uniform for the week," Ron ranted. Hermione continued the pace but smiled a small grin. Same old Ron she knew and loved. Hermione wasn't exactly the same though. She wanted to tell Ron. Hell, she wanted to tell anyone, but mostly Ron. Hermione wondered what his reaction would be to the tragic information.

"Why don't you tell her you don't want her too?" Hermione asked, simply.

"She gets all emotional. Slams doors. Tears and what not. And don't forget the constant screaming." Ron waved a finger for the last sentence. Hermione could imagine a stressed out Ronald behind the door.

"Sounds like she overreacts a tad." Hermione stated, and yawned. Covering her mouth. As her eyes closed tightly, she accidentally leaned into Ron as she tried to keep walking. Ron didn't seemed bothered, just surprised. A few of her curls landing to his sweater-covered shoulder. Blood rushed into his cheeks, and of course his ears. Causing a timid colour of a rose. When Hermione ended the yawn, she noticed how close she was to Ron. She was quick to react.

"Sorry." She mumbled into her bottom lip. Ron pulled up his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. Sheepishly smiling to his uniform shoes.

"Don't worry about it."

"So, you aren't mad at me?" Hermione asked suddenly. Ron was suddenly caught off guard. That he came to a halt. Hermione stopped when she noticed he wasn't beside her at the moment. She turned around and stared. Ron just gawked.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Ron asked in the smallest voice. He was starting to answer questions that were never asked. Blaming himself on the way Hermione has been acting lately. Thinking he was the reason for her zombie ways.

"Because. . . when we were in the Great Hall and Draco. . . well . . .and you. . ."

"That was a while ago. . ." Ron muttered, also realizing the day after that Hermione didn't come to classes for a few days. He was asking himself if his actions really brought her into that state. Hermione didn't know how to respond. She actually did believe he hated her now. She believed that she lost two beautiful things from her life. Ron and her virginity.

"I. . . just thought. . ." Hermione said, muffling the words with a hand coming to her mouth. Tears were claiming the space in her hazel coloured eyes. It didn't take long after Ron saw the tears being formed. His long legs strided over to her. He grasped onto her shoulders gently. Hermione used her free hand to quickly wipe away evidence.

"Come on, Hermione. I could never stay mad at you. Even if I tried." He rubbed her shoulders softly. A rosy glow traced around her cheeks, but she smiled at him warmly. He smiled at her finally. Pulling her into a tight embrace. Hermione froze in her arms. She forgot what it was like to have the butterflies rumage for escape. Ron made her do such things she could hardly describe. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck and she buried her face into his chest. It felt so nice.

"Well, well, well." Hermione flinched at the sudden booming voice. The two of them turned to the noise. Still connected in each other's arms.

"Isn't this a pretty picture?" The gray eyes that haunted over Hermione's memories skeemed along on the sight of the two. Hermione's breathing became restless. Her eyes strung from the sight of the monster in disguise of any other teenage boy. Her arms tightened around Ron's neck in fear. He was quick to notice. Hermione's eye contact fell to the floor and she was trembling violently. The whole scene replaying in her mind in fast forward and repeat. She could hear her own screams blare to her drones. Draco Malfoy took a satisfied bite from his bright red apple. Ron stared a confuse glare towards Malfoy.

_What was going on?_ Was Ron Weasely's only thought that traced through his mind.

* * *

**_Sorry I didn't post the rape scene, but it will come.  
And I'm sorry I'm such a slow updater. Please review. I'll post the next chapter in. . . ten reviews?  
Thanks my friends! Love yaaaa._**

**_Clickity. Click on the Review button!_**


	6. My Saviour

_So you can all put your pitch forks and other sharp, violent weapons down. Here it is another chapter.  
I know it's EXTREMELY late, but I have an excuse! Don't give me that look, it's true! I have had exams to study for but I am glad to inform you I completed my last one today!  
I do have a life and sometimes I have to push my fiction to one side every now and then._

_I wasn't holding out on the chapter because of bad reviewers, I really could give two damns about those people.  
I write because I love it, and the people who do give good reviews or personal message me begging for the next chapter are the best people out there._

_A bad reviewer is when someone bashes the author and says something on the lines of "IT SUCKED I HATE IT! AND I HATE YOU!!!"  
like, there is no constructive criticism I can use from your review to work on. I know I am a shit writer but I love to write so stop making me feel like shit.  
Or I'll send my nice reviewers after chuuuuu ;D_

Lots of love to my wicked awesome reviewers~! This is chapter is dedicated to you guys!!

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own these characters or nothing. If I was J.K Rowling my writing would be ten times better!!**

**ENJOYY!!!**

* * *

"Isn't this cute?" Draco malicious voice draped over the warm situation and only left it frozen. Hermione slowly removed herself from Ron, although it only seemed she wanted to long him more than ever. Ron's arms fell to his sides and he tried to occupy his stances, so he put one hand in his pocket.

"Malfoy." Ron greeted with venom dripping in his voice. He obviously was pissed that Draco Malfoy ruined such a beautiful moment.

"Oh, no. Don't let me interrupt. Go on, Hermione. Hug him with your heart's desire." Malfoy prided with his silver coloured eyes scanning the two. Hermione had her arms wrapped around herself securely and she could only let her gaze drop to the floor. Although his voice was as smooth as velvet, it still left shivers running through her spine. Ron noticed her violent trembling and was quick to throw the blame at his love rival.

"Fuck off, Malfoy." Ron put simply as his clear eyes locked to him. Ready for the kill if challenged. Malfoy's smile slipped off his face after that remark. Draco's devilish demeanor expression fell like dropping a brick to the ground. He stammered for a moment but once again gained his usual infamous Draco Malfoy sneer.

"Ooh, not in a good mood, are we now?" Draco said and he stiffly fixed the collar of either side of his neck. He took the moment to glance over at the victim in the situation. Her face was pale white and she was chewing on his bottom lip, staring at the floor with a horrified daze painted on her face.

"Well, Hermione. Settle the boy why don't you?" He said as his vicious gray eyes shifted over to the loose curl lady. She flinched as she knew now that his contact fall back to her. Ron stepped closer to Draco now in a way you would see on some wild life show. Two predators skin itching for the chance at any moment to rip each other limb from limb. Almost like a two wolves, in the moment to determine who exactly was Alpha in his situation.

Draco's eye lid lowered into two thin slits as he glowered at the red head who was almost growling at him. They were so close now. Just glaring at each other, waiting. Waiting eagerly for something to occur. Ron's light eyebrows knitted tightly in rage as he kept his focus on what he would believe as scum. Draco's nostrils flared violently that Ron could feel his exhale on his face. He felt disgusted to feel his breath on his skin.

"What are you waiting for? Go on, try it. I dare you." Draco said in a hiss through his teeth. Ron's lips connected in anger and he urged to pound his fists into his little pale face. Ron then suddenly felt a soft pressure lead him backwards. Apparently, Hermione slided in between the two. Her hands were against Ron and she stared up at Ron with tears in her chocolate coated eyes.

"Ronald, no! It's only what he wants you to do!" Believe it or not, Hermione Granger actually found the volume of her voice. He grimaced down at her, almost in pain. He didn't exactly admire his choices at hand. He could choose to beat the shit out of this dolt or he could obey Hermione thus the result would end in her not being upset. He drank in her features one more time before he made his decision. He hesitated at first but he slowly took two steps back. His pride never felt so shattered as he saw Malfoy's crooked smirk return victoriously.

"That's right, Listen to the smart girl." The word smart felt like a knife plunging into Hermione. And again and again as the his words echoed in her head. Before the incident, she did think she was smart. The smartest witch in her year, actually. But when Draco's hands and eyes and other things violated, she felt like the most stupid girl ever to live. She figured if she was as strong and as smart as people told her, she wouldn't have let herself get raped. Her eyes reunited with the floor again.

"Just leave, Malfoy. Before I change my mind. . ." Ron said slowly so the words could really sink in.

"What am I doing wrong? I was just having a lovely chat with Hermione. She doesn't mind. Do you?" He grasped a strong grip around her shoulders as he whispered the question into her ear. The voice that haunted all her thoughts and nightmares now soothing her. Hermione didn't know how to respond. She felt so incredibly weak against him. She struggled to remove herself from him.

"I-" Hermione started before Ron intervened.

"She does mind. I don't know what the fuck you did to her but I'm not letting you scare her ever again. I won't ever let you harm her!" His last sentence was a loud yell and also a deep vow he knew he would thrive on keeping. Ron used his hands and pushed Draco forcefully, thus him losing his grip around Hermione. Draco fell at least ten steps back from such strength from Ron. He grunted unattractively as he tried to keep himself from falling to the ground.

Hermione could only stare up at Ron. Ron's fists were tight at his sides and he had defensive stands worn. She couldn't even blink, afraid that his beautiful dream would end. She couldn't believe it was real. She could only think of one word as she gawked at him. One word and only one. The way the candles had dimmed the hall caused the light to shimmer and help Hermione find the exact word of what character he looked like to her at this moment.

_Saviour._

"Whatever!" Draco said the poor comeback as he wiped his mouth in rage. Ron didn't change his expression. Hermione took the quick chance to hide behind him. If you told her in first year that she would think of Ron Weasely as some kind of hero like she imagined in one of her novels, she wouldn't have believed you. She might have thought you were slightly insane actually. _The boy who had dirt on his nose and failed to transfigure his rat into a yellow colour?! _

But after the years of following along Harry in his wild adventures, they really seemed to learn from each other. Care for each other. And now Hermione knew she was madly inlove with her best friend. She wanted him so bad that she even let herself get raped just for his jealousy. Just for him to notice she wasa girl. That guys could be interested in her. She knew the whole fake boyfriend idea was stupid to begin with but she was willing to try anything for a chance. And karma is a bitch.

"We'll settle this on the pitch tomorrow, Weasely! You'll be sorry you ever messed with Draco Malfoy! And that goes double for Potter!" Before he ran off like the little wuss he was. He turned to Hermione and said

"We_ will_ meet again, Mudblood." and before Ron could hear the disgusting words Draco just said, he rushed out of the sight. The words sank in quickly enough. Hermione knew before he had said that, he would never leave her alone. Watching her squirm seemed to turn him on or something. Hermione looked up to Ron, he had his eyes closed and his arms wrapped around his chest. She could see the angry tension through his face. She didn't know what to say. She really wanted to say thank you but then it would be as if she admitted that something did happen with Draco and that he did bother her.

"We should probably head back." Ron said finally, there was still frustration in his voice. He turned around and stepped forward.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted and grabbed the hem of his shirt, causing him to stop. He turned around slowly and gazed at her with an unsure expression. She found it even harder now to say anything when she stared into those clear blue eyes.

"I- . . ." He didn't badger her to spit it out or anything. He waited patiently for her. She respected that a lot from him. She swallowed the guilt that swam in her throat and parted her lips open.

"I need to ... tell you something."

* * *

**It's terribly short, but I needed to post something for you guys.  
I promise it will longer next chapter and it won't take as to update, I get a few days off so I'll make a second promise to put a lot of effort into it.  
Please review?  
Reviews help me get working on the next chapter. ;D**

**reviews, pleaasseee.  
i want more reviews!  
i thrive for reviews!  
reviews are my air!  
do you want my lungs to deflate?  
well you won't get any reviews with that attitude!**


	7. Trigger word: Clever

**maybe you are my love ;o !  
lawl, sorry. random song lyric thrown in here.  
is there really a point in apologizing anymore on the late - ness ? [ not a word ? it is now a word in aly-cat language. ]  
too apologize is too promise it won't happen again, which I can bet any amount of money that it will occur again.  
All my on going stories are late updaters. I really need to stop writing more then one a time period... anywhoo.  
this story isn't going to have heaps of chapters, I honestly have not even thought of an ending yet. but i won't drag this story into a twenty chapter thing.**

**XD**

**Soooooooooooo. . . here is chapter seven.  
I hope you like it. Some Hermy X Ron smut going on in this chapter. I WANT TO WATCH THE SiXTH MOVIEEE NOW. TT_TT  
damn you, lavender cough hoe bag cough brown.**

ENJOYERz.

* * *

"I need to tell you something." She repeated and there was still uncertainty in her speech. Kind of like she was asking herself in her murmurs. Ron stared at her a little puzzled. Her random outburst perplexed him. He really expected her to stay silent the rest of the walk, at least that is what he expected from the zombie Hermione. The regular Hermione he knew would have budged out a thanks and change the subject.

"About what?" He asked and dragged the two words out slowly. Hermione glanced to her feet.

"What's been going on . . . " She managed out. Hermione Granger was caught up in her own thoughts and couldn't seem to get them all straightened out. Ron automatically knew that summarized the whole zombie mode and Draco's presence leaving her trembling.

"Well, it started a while ago. The same day you borrowed my notes for the last time." Hermione mumbled a little hard to make out. It wasn't any different than her living dead conversations except when she was like that she hardly would do anything but nod her head or grunt helplessly. Ron did a full turn around to face her and stepped closer, minimizing the small distance between them. He really was interested on what happened to her.

"I. . . I started to go out with. . . with. . ." She really dreaded to say his name. Literally, it was like a stab in every single nerve in her body if she uttered that one name. Ron stared at her with grimace. Feeling sorry that he couldn't have spoken to her about this when she really needed it.

"D-D. . . Mal . . ." She tried and tried but she just couldn't manage his name through her lips. She was afraid. She was petrified.

"Hermione, you know fear of the name only causes more fear for the person itself. You taught that to people and now-"

"I know that, Ron!" She screeched unhappily. Ron took a defensive step backwards and also put his hands in front of his freckled face. In fear she would attack him or maybe send yellow canaries at him. Hermione looked the other way and tried to calm herself. Ron slowly put his hands back down and stepped back when the coast was clear.

"I know that. . . It's hard for me. You don't get it because you don't know what happened!" Apparently the coast wasn't clear, and zombie Hermione had simply been forgotten at that volume she used. This time Ron didn't make a mad dash for it. He himself was getting a little ticked as well.

"Well, explain it to me then since your so bloody clever!" Ron yelled and flashed his teeth. Even the saviour himself had little patience. The word _clever_ triggered a whole another aggressive side to Hermione. Once again, this word caused her to feel slightly torn, she did closed the space between them so that Hermione's feet were between his. She got on her tippy toes and yanked at his tie. Ron made some sort of gagging noise but it forced him right down. They were almost eye to eye, you know how tall Ron is. They're noses were just about touching. Ron swallowed automatically. He had never been so close to Hermione's face before.

"Why does everyone keep saying that!? Well, I hate it! I'm not so _bloody clever_! So stop saying it!" She screeched loudly and her teeth gritted. Ron seemed absolutely bewildered by her now getting so touchy on her whole talent.

"You _are_ smart! You are the _smartest_ person I know! And it's not just that you are smart! You are so many other things!" Ron rebuttled quite strongly. Hermione grimaced at his words and tore the gaze they shared.

"Shut up, Ron!" She said clenching her eyes tightly. He gripped onto her shoulders in hope she would listen to him, her eyes did open by his actions.

"You are smart, witty, hilarious, you are so different from other girls and you never worry about what people think, you are extremely head strong, and you're absolutely beautiful!"  
Ron screamed out what he could think of on spot. There was so much more he could say to describe Hermione Granger. She stared at him like a deer in head lights. Ron's eyes focused on different parts of her face. Drinking in every feature. He licked his lips nervously and Hermione was frozen in her stances. Having some sort of death grip around his Gryffindor tie.

"I. . . . .Don't say that." She ordered him in a low whisper.

"Why? It is true, I mean every single word of it." Ron said with the warmest sincere. Hermione refused to believe it though. Her self esteem was already so demolished. She doubt it could be easily repaired just by a few sweet words.

"No. . . Ron, I. . ." She stuttered.

"Are there no other words I could say to make you believe. . .?" Ron asked, with a slightly tortured expression. It pained Hermione to see him so upset over her. His pale blue eyes locked with hers. Each of their iris' could easily detect: hurt,anger, passion and most of all love. But of course neither of them could tell anyway.

"You are everything a guy could ask for and so much more." He informed and there was silence for a moment. They stared at each other and toned out the rest of the world as they studied each others features. Hermione had some confused looking expression as she stared at Ron with her lips parted. Ron stared right back with a face that looked like he was struggled in this fight. It was extremely hard to tell who was winning this staring contest. Both were equally focused on each other.

"You make it seem like I'm perfection or something, you idiot." Hermione found some words, the last one was uncalled for considering Hermione thought that was one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to her in her whole life.

"No, everyone has flaws._ Especially you_." Ron retrieved. Hermione gasped and her eyebrows pushed down strongly at his accusation. She was absolutely surprised by his new statement.

"What do you mean _especially me_?!" Hermione reacted quickly.

"You are stubborn, you never relax, you think most of my interests are really stupid, you frustrate me so much, and I hate your bloody cat!" Ron called out loudly. Hermione's fists became so tight that her nails were digging right into her own palms.

"How dare you! You have really said it now!" Hermione shouted. How did his sweet words and compliments suddenly turn sour?

"Oh, I can go on about all your flaws. That is just a short list on the top of my head!" Ron yelled right back at her. Her lips pouted automatically in anger.

"If you hate me so much why did you stick up for me when Malfoy was here? If you hate me so much why did you hug me earlier? If you hate me so much why don't you just go?!" Hermione asked in a screech. This made Ron flinch, not the loud pitch but the words.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Ron asked her. Hermione glared up at him.

"No, I don't get you at all. I don't know why you even bother with me if you hate me!"

"Why I bother?! It's because. . .!" Ron urged himself to finish.

"_Because I_ . . ." He tried repeating. Hermione was impaitent and couldn't wait for him to waste all the time in the world.

"Because you what?!" Hermione badgered him to spit it out. Ron sighed and finally said it out loud.

"It's because I love you, okay?!" He shouted loud enough that the words became an echo for the halls to roam around in. Hermione's eyes widened and she swear she felt a polar shift occur at this moment. Her heart might have even stopped for a second. She wasn't even sure if this was really happening. Hermione didn't want to make the lame accusation but her first guess was that this was a very beautiful and yet cruel dream.

Hermione pounced on him. She kissed him. Hermione Granger was kissing Ron Weasley. Ron was surprised at first but his hands guided him to proper stances and his lips reacted. His eyes closed and he could see the stars. It was passionate. It was steamy. There was no need to be gentle at this point. Her body was rubbing against his roughly. His head would turn directions as he snogged her. Hermione nibbled at his bottom lip. She opened her eyes then, when she realized what had just happened. Ron opened his eyes immediatly after her lips released his.

"Hermione. . ." Ron uttered.

"Ron. . ." Hermione replied, breathless.

"_WON WON_!" A sickening sweet voice called joyfully down the hallway, Hermione and Ron sprang apart. Guess who just walked in. . .

* * *

**_oi, verbal agruements turn into snogging. . .  
I reckon fist fights turn into sex._**

**_DAMN YOU TO HECK PERSON WHO JUST ENTERED THE ROOM! If you don't know who just walked in then I think you need to find the common sense you just lost. . .  
Short but they kissed! That's something to be joyful about!_**

**_REVIEW OR NO MOREEEE._**


	8. Important, Please Read!

_

* * *

_

* * *

_This your dear friend, Aly Cat with a special message!  
**READ IT, IT'S IMPORTANT.**_

_Good day to you, fellow subscribers to this beautiful fan fiction! __Some of you who are reading this must be like  
_**'WTF, THIS ISN'T A NEW CHAPTER!'**

**No kidding.  
**I know a lot of you have messaged me and said something along the lines of:  
**" UPDATE ALREADY, YOU BETCH!"  
**xD Sort of, not really. I exaggerate.

**It may have escaped your notice, but I do have other stories **_(Most popular would be Approaching Dawn.) _**And it's hard to work on two on going stories at once without disappointing either groups. I was very foolish to think I could handle it, foolish indeed.** **Though, I did start Approaching Dawn first, and it _does_ have more fans following it,**

**SO, I've decided to finish Approaching Dawn before I continue this story.** Sorry to disappoint you fans once again, but the story is really close to finished, I promise! And then you can read to your heart's content.

Thank you all for following this story so strongly, and really tried to kick my ass into gear. I need a good yelling at every now and then.

**You will have your fresh new source of Ron x Hermione x Draconess soon enough**.  
Sorry for driving your patience ;D

I just wanted to let you know,  
**I'M NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY!**  
(I hate when I read a really good story and then the author just gives up on it, LAME!)

* * *

**_I'm Aly Cat & I approve this message ;D_**


End file.
